Lenticular lenses are well known and are used to produce various optical effects. Such lenses generally comprise a transparent sheet having a planar surface on one side and a series of parallel longitudinal ridges on the other. The series of parallel longitudinal ridges create a corresponding series of lenticular convex lenses termed “lenticules.” An image sheet mounted on the planar surface includes at least two alternate series of spaced lines and images with each of the alternating series comprising a separate master image. The alternate images are optically related to the lenticules so as to be sequentially viewable upon change of viewing position of the lens. Thus, in one viewing position, one master image is visible and moving the lens assembly to a second viewing position brings a second master image into view. As many as 20 or more images may be incorporated into a lenticular lens assembly and different effects such as morphing, flipping, motion and even 3-D conversions can be achieved using this type of lens.
Various patents can be found in the prior art which relate to lenticular optical systems. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,226 entitled “Lenticular Optical System” discloses a container having a lenticular area located on the wall of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,913 discloses the use of lenticular panels with inserts to impart information to the consumer on containers such as CDs and jewel boxes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,445 entitled “Process and Display With Moveable Images” discloses numerous displays which may utilize lenticular lenses to give the illusion of animation as the sight angle changes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,555 entitled “Lenticular Optical System” discloses a lenticular lens system for a watch and the patentee suggests the system could be used on toys or jewelry.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,686 entitled “Multi-Image Prize Award and Method Therefore” discloses a lenticular lens for use as a label on the lid of a beverage container such as a bottle cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,346 entitled “Process and Display With Moveable Images” also discloses the use of a lenticular lens in a variety of lens including on beverage containers.
Thus, from the foregoing, it is seen that lenticular devices have been applied to various consumer products such as beverage containers. However, simply placing a lenticular device on a side of a beverage container makes it impossible for the user to view the visual display while drinking from the container. While placement of a lenticular label on the side of the beverage container may allow a nearby observer to observe the display, such viewing is, at best, ineffective as the user may not view the label when drinking and individuals adjacent the user will not generally be able to see the label because of viewing angle restrictions, obstructions and the small size. Further application of these type lenses to a container in the form of a label, does not provide a display which is viewable to the user and such application does not change or present multiple images as the user is engaged in the normal use of the article such as drinking from a container.
Accordingly, prior use of lenticular lenses, as suggested by the above patents, basically apply lenses as labels as a substitute for printed matter. On posters, clocks, books, and the like, lenses have been used as decals or labels to attract an individual passing by. Other uses include use on cards, primarily for promotional and advertising applications. The user tilts the card back and forth while holding it to observe the images.
Therefore, it is a broad object of the present invention to provide an interactive visual display incorporating a lenticular lens with a consumer object such as a drinking cup. The lenticular display is oriented relative to the user's normal line of sight or viewing angle while using the object associated with the display. The physical motion or movement attendant to normal use of the item will allow the user to simultaneously view a plurality of lenticular images and perhaps also be provided a synchronized audio, light or vibration component. A particular advantage of the present invention is that it may be used as a novelty or promotional media which enhances the use of an item such as increasing the satisfaction derived when drinking a beverage by providing simultaneous visual displays.
The display may include both visual images and an audio track such as an advertising message related to the product being consumed or other products. For example, the lenticular display may display an image of blowing snow and an icy landscape enhancing the enjoyment and creating an advertising message promoting the coldness and freshness of the beverage being consumed. Similarly, an animated scene, such as a volcano erupting with text such as “Get it While It's Hot,” may enhance the enjoyment of a hot beverage such as tea or coffee. Images of popular personalities such as athletes and movie starts can also be incorporated to promote the product and create a favorable impression regarding the product brand being consumed.
Lenticular displays of this type may also be incorporated into items which are collector's items. Accordingly, another object of the present is to provide an interactive audio/video display in connection with items which are sought by collectors. Thus, the invention can be used in connection with collector's cards such that the lenticular display may be removed and replaced. The consumer item may be the cover of a beverage container enabling the user to interchange different graphic displays based on a theme or upon a character of a particular story or athletes from a particular team or sport. The invention may comprise a card holder molded to the surface of a lid or cover of an item so that the card holder comprises a viewing window through which the user may observe the lenticular object placed therein. The item may also include a surface which may be three dimensional depicting an object, as for example a school bus with the chassis of the bus being lenticular material depicting an animated scene of children riding the bus. The lid or cover may also take the appearance of a computer monitor or other item.